Combat
'Choosing a Target:' 'Targeting Icons' During your Movement Phase, if you select a friendly unit, you will see green Targeting Icons around each enemy that your selected unit can shoot at. If you mouse over the squares that the selected unit can walk to, you will likely see Targeting Icons appear or disappear as you gain or lose Line of Fire to your target(s). While your friendly unit is still selected, Right Mouse-Click an enemy and you will see a Combat Summary pop up that tells you how much damage you will do to that enemy if you were to initiate combat with them. Combat Ready If you have selected a friendly unit and are wondering why some enemies have Targeting Icons on them and some do not, it is because you can only enter combat with an enemy if you are "Combat Ready." You are Combat Ready if all of the following are true: * You have AT ≥ 1 * You have enough AP to take at least 1 ST (i.e at least 1 AP if your AC is 1 or at least 4 AP if your AC is 4). * You are in RG (Range) of your target. * You can see your target. * You have Line of Fire to your target. If all of the above are true, the enemy will be highlighted with a green targeting icon, Left Mouse-Click the enemy to enter a Combat Phase. Notes: * Units with the Indirect fire Tag do not need to have Line of Fire to their target. * Sometimes you will see a different green Maybe Targeting Icon. The Maybe Targeting Icon indicates that you may not be able to shoot at the highlighted target, because this target has Fog of War between you and it, and therefore your Line of Fire to the target may be blocked by something in the Fog of War that you are unable to see. If you attempt to attack an enemy unit highlighted with the Maybe Targeting Icon, and there is nothing intervening in the Fog of War, then you will enter combat normally. If you attempt to attack an enemy unit highlighted with the Maybe Targeting Icon, and there is indeed something in the Fog of War blocking your Line of Fire (probably another enemy unit), you will not fire, instead, whatever is intervening will be Revealed. You can now decide what to do with this new information. Playing Cards When you enter Combat, in the middle of the screen you will see a Combat Summary that shows you how much damage the attacker is about to deal to their target. There is, however, an opportunity to change the outcome of each and every battle by playing cards. When you Left Mouse-Click one of your Combat Ready units, and then Left Mouse-Click on a valid target, you enter a Combat Phase. You then have the opportunity to play cards that affect the outcome of the combat. You can play cards from your Satellite Hand and you can also play cards that the units engaged in combat have attached to them (although you can't use cards marked 'non-combat' or Call Unit cards). The attacker gets the first crack at playing a card. Once the attacker plays a card, the defender can play a card. Back and forth it goes until one player chooses not to play a card, at that time, the combat is resolved (the attacker attacks). After Combat is resolved, you return to the Movement Phase. Notes: * If on the attacker's very first crack at playing a card, they choose not to play a card, the defender will still get a chance to play a card. * If card(s) are played that kill the attacker (such as some sort of airstrike), then the attacker is dead and cannot attack. Combat is aborted and you return to the Movement Phase. * If the attacker kills the defender with an airstrike, then the defender is already dead and combat is aborted and you return to the Movement Phase. Since the attacking unit did not attack, it preserves its AP. Combat Summary and Resolution The Combat Summary shows how much damage (Dmg) the attacker will do to the defender. The combat summary updates as cards are played. Dmg for ranged attacks is calculated as follows: (AT-DF) x ST = Dmg If you are in close combat (you are in a square adjacent to the enemy), then Dmg is calculated as follows: x CC) - DF x ST = Dmg After cards are played, the attacker attacks the defender (the amount of Dmg shown in the Combat Summary is applied to the defender and attack animations are played). If Dmg is equal to or greater than the opposing unit's HP, the enemy will be removed from the battlefield. Notes: * ST (Shots) will always be an integer and is calculated as follows: AP/AC = ST * Even if the attacker seemingly does not need all of their AP to kill their target, Combat always uses up all of the attacker's AP. * If a stat, such as AT, DF, CC, or AP, has been modified such that its Current Value is less than 0, the Current Value will not be used in the Combat Summary, instead, the Effective Value (0), will be used.